1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to an apparatus and method for dispensing an edible foam, and more particularly, to a liquid composition which is dispensed by aerating the composition to form an edible foam.
2. Description of the Related Art
Confectioneries, such as, for example, whipped cream, are packaged in pressurized containers or cans. The containers, which include the confectionery products, function as a pressure vessel with the contents therein being pressurized by a gas, such as, for example, nitrous oxide. When the pressure is released, for example, at a dispensing nozzle the confectionery along with the pressurized gas are released from the container. These pressurized containers may be dangerous in situations where elevated temperatures are present or in the event that the container is punctured. As such, these type of products are not suitable for use by children.
In other art, solid candy has been gasified to achieve products having a lower density. Inert gas is typically added to a liquefied candy during processing. When the candy is solidified bubbles are formed in the candy matrix (e.g., solid foam) to increase volume of the candy to lower cost with respect to volume. Some examples of this gasification process are disclosed by Gallart et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,165,951, Ahn et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,439,698, etc.
The present invention includes edible foam dispensers and a method for dispensing candy by gasifying a liquid to form an edible foam. A edible foam, in accordance with the present invention, includes a reservoir forming a cavity. A liquid is included with a foaming agent and stored in the cavity. A flow device has an inlet coupled to the reservoir. The flow device causes the liquid to flow from the inlet to an outlet of the flow device. An aeration device is connected to the output of the flow device, and the liquid is introduced to the aeration device for gasifying the liquid candy to form an edible foam. The liquid may include a liquid candy, food, beverage or other edible form.
A candy dispenser for dispensing an edible foam, in accordance with the invention, includes a reservoir forming a cavity, and a liquid candy stored in the cavity and including a foaming agent. A pump assembly is provided with a piston and cylinder arrangement for drawing the liquid candy into an inlet coupled to the reservoir and causing the liquid candy to flow from an outlet of the pump assembly. An aeration device is connected to the output of the pump assembly. The aeration device introduces air into the liquid candy at the outlet of the pump assembly to form an edible foam. A nozzle is mounted on the aeration device for dispensing the foam.
In other embodiments, the flow device may include a piston disposed in a cylinder such that liquid is drawn into the inlet by a first displacement of the piston, and a second displacement of the piston forces the liquid from the outlet. The flow device may include a tube and the reservoir may include a flexible gland. The flexible gland may include a first volume such that when the first volume is reduced the liquid candy flows from the outlet. The aeration device may include a restriction of the outlet. The restriction may include a mesh or a plurality of holes. The foaming agent may include at least one of yucca and quillaja. The liquid may include one of a plurality of colors and one of a plurality of flavors. 12. The piston and cylinder arrangement may include a first displacement of the piston to draw the liquid in the inlet. A second displacement of the piston would than force the liquid from the outlet. The dispenser may further include a crank, a finger pump, a flexible reservoir, a Venturi siphon, etc. for providing displacement of the pump assembly for causing the liquid candy to flow.
A method for dispensing an edible foam, in accordance with the present invention, includes the steps of providing a liquid including a foaming agent in liquid form in a container, generating a flow of the liquid from the container, agitating the liquid to form a foam and dispensing the foam.
In other methods, the step of generating a flow may include the step of pumping the liquid through a tube. The step of agitating the liquid to form a foam may include the step of flowing the liquid through a mesh to aerate the liquid to form the foam. The method may include the step of eating the foam. The step of maintaining the liquid candy at atmospheric pressure may be included. The liquid preferably includes liquid candy. The step of providing a liquid including a foaming agent in a container in liquid form may include the steps of providing the liquid in a solid form, reducing the solid form to a liquid.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of illustrative embodiments thereof, which is to be read in connection with the accompanying drawings.